


Powder of Truth

by SkeletonRacecarBed



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Powder of truth, Sex, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRacecarBed/pseuds/SkeletonRacecarBed
Summary: Takes place after Ford's heart event involving the Powder of Truth. Ford thinks he may have fixed the issues with the previous batch, and Mina, his still-fairly-new girlfriend, offers to test it for him. This is met with... unexpected results.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, this should be the last one for today. I do appreciate your help in testing these new medicines so often, Mina. I know the side effects of some of these can be daunting, to say the least." Ford rummaged through one of his many cabinets in search of the desired medicine.

"Oh, it's no trouble," said Mina cheerily. "I'm happy to help out. It gives me an excuse to hang out with you more often, too."

"You needn't feel as though you need an excuse to spend time with me. We are dating now, after all." Ford adjusted his glasses.

"I know. I guess I just like getting to be part of your work, too." She perched happily on the patient's table, swinging her legs.

Ford smiled at that. "Well, I must say your eagerness makes me happy as well. Now, for the last test today," he pulled out a familiar looking container, "I've made some adjustments to the Powder of Truth. I know it had some, ahem, embarrassing effects last time you saw it in use..."

She giggled, remembering how sweet she thought it had been when Ford had accidentally taken some of his own truth powder and had ended up spilling out some of his more romantic thoughts about her.

Ford cleared his throat. "Nevertheless, if my calculations are correct, this iteration should be much less, erm, potent." He poured a glass of water for her and mixed a small dose of the powder into it. 

"I'm hoping that soon I'll be able to release this powder for public consumption. With this, you should have all of the courage you need to express the thoughts you want to convey, without any of the loss of control over exactly which thoughts make their way out. At least, that's the hope," he said, handing her the glass.

Mina felt only slightly concerned - She definitely had some embarrassing thoughts of her own that she thought might be a little bit much for Ford at this point in their relationship. But as he seemed fairly confident in this new batch, she felt mostly at ease. "Okay then," she said with a smile. "Down the hatch!" 

It took a few minutes for the powder to take effect. After some time, Ford spoke up. "Well? How are you feeling?"

Mina giggled. "Like you're really cute when you get so into your work like this."

She thought she could just barely see a ghost of a blush across Ford's face. "Ahem, well... Do you feel any loss of control over your words?"

Mina thought for a second. "Mm... I don't think so." She relaxed a little. "Phew, it's a good thing, too. I was actually kind of nervous I might say something completely embarrassing like how I touch myself at night when I think about you, haha!"

"Yes, well, everything seems to be--" He stopped abruptly, having just registered the last part of her statement. "...Bweh?"

"Haha, yeah, or that I'd tell you about that crazy fantasy I have where I walk into your clinic and say 'Doctor Ford, I think I'm having a problem _down there_ ,' and then you say 'My, my, we can't have that now, can we? Please have a seat on the table there and I'd be happy to have a look,' and then I'm sitting there with my legs in the stirrup things, _totally_ butt ass naked, and you snap on your gloves with this super devilish smirk on your face, and you're like 'Hmm, I believe I see the issue. Your vulva appears to be quite swollen and engorged, and you're producing significantly high amounts of fluid,' and as if all of that sexy medical talk you do doesn't get me hot _enough_ you say 'Allow me to alleviate you of your... problem.'

And then you slide your strong, dextrous fingers right into me, first one, then two, and you fuck me so gently and so _good_ with just your fingers, and I'm like 'A-Aaaahhh...!' And you smirk and you're like 'Hmph. This is quite the serious case. It seems I'll have to resort to more... extreme methods of treatment.' And you bend down and put your face right between my legs and you start _licking_ my _clit_ and I'm in like out-of-my-mind bliss, and I say 'Aaahhh, Ford...! Ooohhh, _fuck_ ,' and you get this smile on your face that's so damn _naughty_ and you say 'Hmph, such lewd, vulgar language. Hardly appropriate for a doctor's office. And it seems that my current methods are still not sufficient in addressing your problem. Well, we'll fix that, won't we?'

And then you pull out your _cock_ and it's so amazing and hard and I want it so _bad_ and you say 'This won't hurt a bit,' and then you just _glide_ inside me, I'm so fucking wet that you have no trouble at all, and you start _fucking_ my _brains_ out, and I'm like ' _Ohhhh,_ god, fuck, _yes,_ ' and you're like 'Mmmmm, _Mina_ ,' and I'm in heaven, and the way you're positioned is rubbing against my clit just right too, and you fuck me soooo good until I have this incredible climax, and you can feel it happening around your rock hard twitching cock and then you come too, and you make the most amazing sound that I can't even describe, and everything is amazing, and then finally, panting, you say 'Hmmmph... well... I hope that solves your problem. If not, I would recommend you return very soon for a follow-up appointment.' And I'm just sitting there still completely naked and wet and a huge disheveled mess, just sitting there like 'Hell fucking _yes._ ' 

Haha! Wouldn't that be crazy if I actually told you that?! Man, I can't even imagine how you'd begin to respond to... t-to..."

The powder was wearing off, and she finally registered the look on his face as she came to a mortifying realization.

"..."

"..."

"...Oh my god, I just said all of that out loud, didn't I..."

There was probably a Ford somewhere under all of that red. He coughed, and then made several sounds she had definitely never heard come out of him before. "Grk...!! E-Erm... A-hrm hrm...! Ehurkgh... A-Aeghh..." Flustered couldn't begin to describe his current state.

Mina covered her eyes in sheer embarrassment and disbelief, barely managing to peek through her fingers. "F-Ford...?"

He cleared his throat several times before regaining the ability to form actual words. "A-hem...! W-Well... C-Clearly I miscalculated on the matter of the Powder of Truth b-being ready for p-public consumption..."

"Oh, Ford! I seriously cannot believe I said that, I want to die... I am so sorry..." she pulled her hair down in front of her face.

"N-No!" His voice cracked, and he turned an even darker shade of red, if that was possible. "I-I mean... I-If anyone should apologize, it's me, for putting you in that position..." He looked down and twiddled his fingers almost violently, attempting in vain to get himself under control. "I-I'm a doctor, I shouldn't be so, ahem, flustered about m-matters of sex either... Even though the way you described it was incredibly l-lewd and vulgar a-and... and those n-n- _noises_ you..." He swallowed hard. "N-No, that's not what I meant..." 

He dared to look up at her. "W-Was all of that... T-That is to say... Do you truly think those things about me...?" His face looked like it might burn off, but his expression also betrayed a hint of... intrigue?

Mina covered her own heated face. "Ummm..."

"M-My apologies, what a silly question to ask. I highly doubt the powder would have caused you to say all of that if you didn't truly mean it..." To her surprise, he reached for his clipboard and started writing.

"F-Ford...?"

"Ahem! Erm... Look, Mina... I'm going to, ah... run some more tests on this on my own, and um... t-take some time to ponder what you've said. C-Could you come back, uh, tonight, say around 18:00, so we may, er... d-discuss what I've found?"

"Um... o-okay... A-Are you sure you're okay for the rest of the day, Ford...?" She hesitantly stood up.

"I-I'm fine!" His voice cracked again, cheeks flushing darker. "Ahem, I-I mean, I'll be fine. I'll see you at 18:00 tonight, yes?"

She nodded, face flushed and heart still pounding a mile a minute.

He cleared his throat. "Good. It's a date then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely planning on continuing this!! (made a couple of small edits for improvement's sake)
> 
> Also I realized after I wrote this that Mina's fantasy happens to bear a couple of similarities to the scenario in inkblotfox's work "Doctor's Orders." I guess it's kind of inevitable that multiple people would conceive of a similar kind of scenario to this when there's a doctor involved haha, but please go check out their fic as well if you haven't!
> 
> As always comments/thoughts are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

No other patients needed Ford's attention that afternoon, which was probably for the best. Ford was having an enormously difficult time focusing on the work he had originally planned for the remainder of the day, try as he might to keep his head together. He eventually gave up on trying, and allowed himself for the first time to turn his full attention to the overwhelmingly persistent thoughts wriggling at the back of his mind.

He wasn't sure what exactly he had expected the result of the test of his new, "improved" batch of the Powder of Truth might be, but it certainly had not been... _that._

He turned beet red once more and covered his mouth with a shaking hand as he dared to recall the great detail with which Mina had described her incredibly lewd fantasy to him. So indecent, so vulgar... It startled him to the core how excited it made him.

He silently chastised himself for thinking such wildly inappropriate thoughts, but all the same they showed no signs of stopping any time soon. He took a shaky breath and stood up from his desk. He needed some air.

It was warm for a late fall afternoon, and as much as Ford enjoyed this kind of weather, he found himself having a hard time appreciating it as he paced back and forth outside the clinic. He had asked Mina to come back later once he'd had time to think, but he was quickly realizing that he had no idea what he would even begin to say to her. How was this going to affect their relationship?

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Wayne calling his name.

"Howdy, Ford! How's the work day so far?" 

Ford jumped. "Erm! H-Hello, Wayne. What brings you here?"

"Thought I'd bring over some lunch we could share," he said, holding up a box from the restaurant. "Feels like it's been a while since we sat down and had a chat." His pleasant demeanor morphed into a slightly concerned one. "...Hey, you okay there, friend? You're lookin' jumpier than a jack rabbit."

Ford's first instinct was to insist that everything was fine and turn down the offer so he could go back inside and be left alone to think. However, upon further consideration, he supposed that perhaps Wayne might be able to offer him some advice in this situation, as despite his non-committal attitude, he was known for being far more skilled with matters of the heart than Ford could ever hope to be.

"Well... I suppose I can take a quick break for lunch. Thank you, Wayne," he said, opening the door to invite him in.

\----

"So, you gonna tell me what's up, or are ya just gonna sit there squirmin' like a fish on a hook?" Wayne asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"...Mina was here assisting me in testing new medications earlier today," Ford said, quieter than he had intended.

"Aww, that sweet girlfriend of yours. You sure got yourself a keeper, you know that?" Wayne said with a smile. "Everything okay between you two?"

"W-Well..." Ford adjusted his glasses. "She was helping me test a new batch of the Powder of Truth that I mentioned to you a while ago..."

"Oohhh, _that_ stuff?"

"Yes. It was supposed to be far less potent than the original batch, but clearly I made a miscalculation somewhere, and... to make a long story short, she ended up sharing, erm... a very indecent fantasy of hers with me, in great detail..." He coughed and stared at his coffee cup, finding it a more comfortable place to look than at Wayne at the moment.

"Woof." Wayne poorly attempted to hide a smirk. "We talkin' like, X rated stuff or...?"

Ford turned red and stared harder at the coffee cup. He nodded.

"Well, I'll be!" Wayne grinned, amused. "Never thought I'd see the day when a pretty lady'd be itching to jump Ford's bones, of all people! And Mina, too? Damn, you are one lucky son of a gun, you know that?" he teased.

"I-It's not funny!" Ford admonished, flustered. "I don't know what to do. I asked her to come back later tonight after I've had some time to think, but I have absolutely no experience with things like this..."

"You're a doctor, ain'tcha? Surely you know about the birds and the bees and all that?"

"Hmph. Yes, obviously," he bristled, stirring his coffee. "I could hardly call myself a doctor if I didn't possess a wide knowledge of these matters from a medical standpoint."

"Ah, but you're lacking in, uh, what do you doctors call it? Hands-on experience?" Wayne grinned impishly.

"A-hrm...! Wayne, please!" Ford frowned, cheeks darkening. "I'm hardly in the mood for your teasing."

"Heh heh, alright, alright," Wayne waved his hands in front of him. "Remind me again how long the two of you have been dating?"

"...I suppose it's been a couple of seasons now..."

"Y'all kissed yet?"

Ford cleared his throat. "...Yes."

"And you love this girl, right?"

Ford nodded, gaze fixed down at the table. "More than anything..."

"...Do _you_ want to do that kind of stuff with her?"

"Grk...!" Ford sputtered, beet red. "W-What a question to ask! H-How indecent..."

"That didn't sound like a no," said Wayne with a lopsided smirk. "Look, all I'm sayin' is, if you love this girl, and you both are into it, it might not be as 'indecent' as you think. Y'all are adults, ya know."

"..." Ford fidgeted with the ends of his jacket, pondering this.

"Look, I gotta get heading back to finish up my route," Wayne stood up, "But don't just sit here tyin' yourself in a knot about this, y'hear? When she comes back later, maybe just try lettin' things come naturally and see what happens. That's always worked for me."

"Ahem... Yes, I suppose so. Thank you, Wayne." He adjusted his glasses.

"Sure thing, pardner." He tipped his hat and sauntered off with a grin. "Lemme know how it goes for ya, hey?"

Ford's cheeks darkened. "Hmph..."

\-------

"Wait, back up, you said WHAT to him?!" Lisette nearly dropped the croissant she was eating.

"Oh, Lisette! I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life... We've barely kissed, and now I'm spilling out THIS kind of stuff!? I described _every_ little excruciating detail too... I don't know how I'm supposed to face him later..." Mina buried her face in her hands.

"Goodness gracious, Mina! _I'm_ blushing and I'm not even part of this!" She fanned herself. 

"Ugh, I _know_..."

"My goodness, I can only imagine what Ford's face must have looked like..." Lisette giggled a little. "Oh, to be a fly on the wall..."

"Not helping, Lisette..."

"Oh! My apologies," Lisette poured Mina another cup of tea. "Well... You two _are_ dating. How long had you planned to wait before telling him all of this?"

Mina sighed. "I don't know... Ford is my first real boyfriend, and he's always seemed so... I don't know, uptight about this kind of thing. And sure, I'd hoped we could do that kind of stuff at some point..." She blushed. "But he never brought it up, so I guess I just figured I should wait...? I guess that's moot point now, though..."

"What would you have done if he had brought it up?"

Mina's cheeks flushed darker. "...Probably done it, I guess..." she mumbled quietly, picking at her dress.

"So you were just waiting for him, then?"

"I guess, yeah..."

"Well, in that case, I'd say it's a darn good thing that you ended up taking that powder. I've known Ford for a long time, and knowing him I reckon you might have been waiting forever before anything happened if you were counting on him making the first move." She smiled knowingly. "Maybe the two of you could chalk this up to good ol' fate."

"You think so...?"

"You bet your boots!" Lisette giggled warmly.

"...But I don't even know if Ford wants to do that kind of stuff with me... He was clearly flustered when I told him, but I don't really know how to read that..."

"But he asked you to come back tonight, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So I reckon he just needed some time to get his head screwed back on after you gave him the shock of his life." Lisette grinned. "Certainly doesn't sound like he was disgusted or anything of that sort. Maybe it just made him a little nervous thinking about it. He hasn't had a girlfriend in all of the time I've known him, so he could just be new at all this too."

"...You think?"

"Only one way to find out, right?" she smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

Mina blushed. "Oh... that's right, it's actually getting to be about that time." She took a deep breath and stood hesitantly. "Thank you for the tea, Lisette. I guess I should be heading over..."

Lisette smiled warmly. "Any time! Hee hee, goodness, I'm excited for you! Let me know how it goes, okay?"

Mina blinked in surprise, cheeks flushing darker.

"Ha ha, not like that, silly! No need to share the juicy details," she giggled. "I hope it all works out for you."

Mina smiled a bit. "Heh... Thanks, Lisette."

She took a deep breath, packed up her things, and began the trek to Ford's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get back to smut I promise
> 
> As always comments/thoughts are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting earlier and earlier as it became later in the fall, and the sky wore a rich purple tone as Mina stood in front of the clinic, trying to muster up the courage to lift her hand to knock. She usually just walked right in; she wasn't sure why she was even bothering knocking this time - For stalling's sake, she supposed.

' _What am I supposed to say? What if he doesn't have any interest whatsoever in doing those kinds of things with me? ...What if he_ does?'

Mina blushed, swallowing hard and shaking her head. It was now or never. 

Before she could bring herself to lift her hand, however, the door swung open. 

"Ah, Mina." Ford tried his best to act natural, but his unsteady cough and averted eyes betrayed his nerves. "Thank you for coming at this hour. Please, come in."

"Oh! Ford. T-Thank you." Mina stepped inside, silently kicking herself for being so awkward about this.

"Please come upstairs. I'll put on some coffee for us."

Mina followed him up the stairs, heart racing a mile a minute. It wasn't as if this was the first time she had come to visit him at this hour; they were dating after all... But as those times had been under much tamer circumstances, this time felt decidedly different, for good reason.

"Please have a seat," said Ford, nervously busying himself with the coffee. "I'll join you in a moment."

Mina nodded and sat down, instinctively scrunching up the front of her dress in her hands. It was just Ford, for goodness' sake, why was she so nervous...?

She sat in excruciating silence until Ford finally joined her, placing her cup in front of her on the table and sitting opposite her with his own. "I took the liberty of adding extra sugar to yours. Normally I would advise against such a thing due to its many health risks, but I know how much you enjoy it, so..." he trailed off.

Mina smiled despite her butterflies. "Thank you, Ford. ...Haha, it makes me happy that you're trying so hard to make me feel comfortable," she chuckled nervously.

Ford took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. "Ahem. W-Well, I thought it best to attempt to keep things light, after... erm, today's events..."

Mina sighed. "Ford... I really am sorry. I had _not_ planned to spring all of that on you today," she looked down, face flushed.

"...Please look at me, Mina."

Mina took a breath and willed herself to look up, slightly startled to find such an earnest expression on Ford's face.

"Mina, please don't apologize for any of that. It was I who put you in that situation in the first place. You had no control over it. ...I do, however, have complete control over the powder of truth that I've mixed into my own coffee just now."

"...?!" Mina's eyes widened. "Y...You put that in your coffee on purpose?"

"Yes. I've been wracking my brain all day to find a way to express my feelings to you, and I concluded that this would be the best way to do so without imposing limits on myself." He reached over the table and took her hands.

"Mina... When you told me all of that, I was in shock. I may have had similar thoughts of my own itching at the back of my mind from time to time, but I had always dismissed them and scolded myself for thinking such indecent thoughts. I thought they were wildly inappropriate and that you likely didn't share those feelings, so I didn't dare speak them aloud."

Mina's eyes widened further.

"When you told me your fantasy today... I felt a lot of things, but the most prominent one was excitement to my very core. What a wonderfully sexy, naughty fantasy... Sex on the patient's table, with your feet in stirrups and all, my word..." His face turned crimson. "And hearing all of those noises you made, imagining what it would be like if I were to be the one to cause you to make them... It made me want to make it real for you."

Her head was reeling.

"The only thing I felt nervous about, however, was that I might not be able to live up to your fantasies... I am quite inexperienced. But if you'll be patient with me, I really, _really_ want to try..."

Mina's heart threatened to pound out of her chest. Was this real...?!

"We could even work up to it, if you'd prefer... You have my permission to do whatever you wish, so please, lead the way for me..." He stared into her eyes, flushed and breathless. "Please... I want you so badly..."

This was real. Mina lost herself and swung herself up onto the table on her knees, pulling Ford by the front of his shirt into an intensely passionate kiss.

"Mmph!" Ford's startled expression melted into one of pure desire as he fervently returned the kiss, moving his hands to her face.

She made a pleased sound and continued to kiss him as she slid his jacket off of him and loosened his tie, shakily beginning to undo his shirt buttons. She moved her kisses to his neck.

He inhaled sharply. "Mm... M-Mina..."

She reached the last button, breathing heavily, and slid his shirt off of him, tossing it aside. She brought her hands to his bare chest, staring wildly into his eyes. "Mmn, Ford... You have no idea how long I've wanted this..."

Ford stared back intensely, face flushed and heartbeat elevated. "Not longer than I have, I'd wager..."

She grinned mischievously, inching closer across the table. She kissed him again. "Want to help me out of my dress? It's just one zipper, down the back..."

Ford's heart skipped a beat. He swallowed, nodding through his flushed features. "Yes, please..."

He moved in closer, reaching around behind her with shaking hands and, after a couple of tries, found the zipper at the base of her neck. He ever so slowly, gently, willed himself to pull it downwards. He nervously kissed her neck, causing a beautiful sound to come out of her mouth.

"Mmmm, _Ford..._ " 

His heart pounded in his chest. Slowly, shakily, he dared to slide her dress down off of her shoulders and onto the table beneath her. His breath caught in his throat and his face flushed bright crimson when he discovered that she was wearing nothing underneath but her panties. 

She blushed, suddenly becoming slightly self-conscious, shyly averting her eyes from him.

"Oh, _Mina..._ " he managed, breathless. "Y-You... You are so radiantly, magnificently beautiful..."

Mina's heart skipped a beat as she managed to bring her eyes to meet his, cheeks darkening. "...Really...?" she breathed.

Ford nodded vehemently, wide-eyed.

"...T-Thank you, Ford..." She hesitated before taking a deep breath, inching closer. "Y-You can touch me, if you want..."

Ford swallowed hard, face burning. He slowly, unsteadily moved his hands to trace across her breasts. "Oh..." he breathed.

Mina let out a pleasured sigh, then giggled in spite of the situation. "You're still wearing your gloves, Ford..."

"Ah-! Erm. S-So it would seem..." He cleared his throat and awkwardly peeled off his gloves, setting them aside. A bit braver this time, he brought his hands back to her chest, delicately caressing her. "Oh, Mina... You're so soft..." He tenderly kissed her breast.

"Mmmm..." Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes. This was happening. "Ford..."

"Yes...?" He looked up at her, eyes full of equal parts lust and awe.

"...I want to try something." She hopped off the table, moving to his side. "Turn this way, please..."

Ford obeyed, turning in his chair to face her. Mina silently reminded herself to breathe, and got down onto her knees, shakily moving her hands to his belt buckle. "May I...?"

Ford went wide-eyed and his breath went ragged, but he swallowed and nodded.

Mina could see through his clothes how excited he was before she even removed anything, which made her heart skip a beat. Slowly, she undid his belt, and decided to play with him a little bit before she removed the rest. She gently palmed him through his pants, which caused him to tense up and inhale sharply. 

"Nnngghhh... M-Mina..." he brought a hand to his mouth, blush darkening.

"Mmm, Ford... You're already so hard..." She was already pretty damn excited herself, despite her nerves. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself, then slowly, shakily undid his zipper. She tucked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and slid everything down. 

Her breath caught in her throat, and her face turned several shades of bright red. There he was. "Ohhh, Ford... I-It's so big..."

Ford was shaking. "E-Ehm... I-It is...? I-I mean, I'm glad you like it...?" He averted his gaze, face betraying his nerves. "C-Contrary to popular belief, however, studies show that size is not actually the most important factor in providing-- M-Mmmphh!"

She grabbed a hold of it and began to gently stroke. "Mmmm, Ford... It's so much more wonderful than I imagined... I-I want to taste it..."

Ford stared, eyes wide, in complete and utter disbelief. "Grk...!" He sputtered. "M-M-Min-- A-Aaaahhh!"

She lapped at his head a few times before taking a big, long lick up the underside of his cock. "Mmmmm... It tastes yummy, too..." She couldn't believe she was doing this, but oh, she loved making him squirm.

Ford's face was redder than magma and twice as intense. "G-God, Mina... You have no idea what you're doing to me..."

She grinned up at him, face flushed.

"...No... You know exactly what you're doing to me, don't you..."

Mina giggled impishly. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

Ford sucked in the air through his teeth. "Mmmmphh, _Mina..._ "

Encouraged, Mina started to feel bolder and took his head into her mouth.

"Nrk...! G-Good lord, Mina..." Ford panted.

"Mmmm..." She took more of him in, before slowly starting to stroke him with her mouth, tongue swirling. She couldn't believe she was doing this...!

"Mmmmphh...! Ohhhh, _fuck..._ "

Mina's heart skipped a beat. She stopped abruptly and popped him out of her mouth, staring up at him in awe. "Did you just say 'fuck'?"

Ford was startled out of his reverie. "Erm--! M-My apologies... I-I don't know what came over me, it's not like me at all to curse like that--"

"Say it again."

"...Wha...?"

She stood up, resting her hands firmly on his chest and staring down into his eyes in intense wonder and excitement. "Say it again... Please... Look how excited it makes me..." She positioned herself over him and took hold of his cock again, rubbing his head back and forth against the slick, wet heat seeping through her underwear.

Ford exhaled a ragged, shuddering breath, eyes wide. "Fff _fuck,_ Mina..."

Mina wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily. "Ooohhh, Ford... I want you so fucking _bad..._ "

Ford kissed her back passionately. "Mmmm, _Mina..._ "

Mina took his hand and led it under the waistband of her panties. "Touch me, please..."

Ford breathed unsteadily, eyes wide and heart pounding as he reached down to rub against her wet slit. "Y... You're so wet..." He breathed, face flushed.

"M-mmmnn...! I-It's your fault," she moaned, feeling her temperature elevating.

"B-Because of me...?" Ford whispered in awe. After some clumsy feeling around, he found her entrance and dared to slip a finger inside. It glided in effortlessly.

"A-Aaahh! Mmmm, _yes_ Ford..."

Ford couldn't believe what he was doing. His breathing went even more ragged as he slid a second finger in and began to gently pump them in and out of her.

"Haaahhh, Ford...!"

"God, this is so obscene..."

"Hell _yeah_ it is, and I _love_ it..." she moaned.

Ford's cheeks darkened. "...S-So do I..." 

"Mmmm, _fuck_..." She slid her panties down and kicked them aside to give him better access. He watched in awe - Being able to see just where he was putting his fingers made this so much sexier and so much more _real._

"My god... Mina, you're _amazing..._ " he breathed.

"Mmmm, Ford... I-I want you..." She pulled herself off of his fingers and climbed on top of him, her knees on either side of his lap. "Please fuck me... I want to feel you inside me..."

Ford shivered in excitement at her words. "Ohhh, Mina..."

She centered herself over him and took hold of his now-throbbing erection, positioning the head at her entrance. "Oohh, Ford... Are you ready...?" She stared wildly into his eyes.

Ford swallowed hard and nodded eagerly, exhaling shakily. "Y-Yes..."

She slowly and effortlessly sank down onto him. "Ooohhhh, _Ford..._!!"

"H-Haaahhhh...!! Oh, _Mina..._!" 

She started moving, never breaking eye contact. "O-Ohhhh, my _god..._!" They were finally doing this, and she was at a loss for words to describe how incredibly amazing and perfect and _naughty_ it felt.

Ford was in ecstasy. Why had he waited so long to do this? This was the single best thing he had ever felt in his life and he never wanted it to stop. Engaging in the pinnacle of physical intimacy with the one person whom he loved more than anything else, looking up into her beautiful eyes and seeing the sheer pleasure radiating within them, listening to her cries of passion... It was almost too much for him to bear.

"Aaaahhhh...! F- _Ford..._!"

"Ohhhh, _fuck_ , Mina...!"

"Ooohhh, _fuck_ yeah," Mina growled as she kissed him passionately, gyrating against him, rubbing at her clit with her free hand.

It wasn't long before things built up to their natural conclusion. 

"Nnnnghhhh...! M-Mina... I-I'm about to...!"

"Mmmmm, _do it..._! Come inside me, Ford...!"

That was all he needed to hear. He climaxed hard, crying out in sheer ecstasy. Mina reached her own equally intense climax quickly afterwards and they vocalized their bliss together.

 

"Ohhhhh..." Mina gasped. "Holy _shit_ that was so good..." she sighed breathlessly.

"My god, _Mina_..." He kissed her fervently. "You are the most incredible person I have ever known... I love you..." he breathed.

"Ford..." she whispered blissfully. "You're so amazing... I love you so much..."

Ford hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy I got to be with you in this way..." He blushed. "Was I, a-hrm... W-Was I acceptable?"

Mina laughed, startled. "Acceptable?! Ford, you just made me feel better than I've ever felt in my _life_ ," she breathed. "Good _god_ , that was so incredibly hot... Way better than anything I could have fantasized." She grinned.

Ford smiled, blushing brighter. "Ahem... W-Well... I'm glad to hear that it sounds like you enjoyed this as much as I did..."

"Mmmm, Ford..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"Mina..." He returned the kiss, holding her close. 

"Man, that Powder of Truth is good stuff, huh?" she giggled breathlessly.

"Indeed." Ford smiled. "Although to tell you the truth, it wore off before we even started to do anything... Not that I needed it by that point, nor do I expect I will again." He kissed her gently on her forehead. "...I suppose I have some cleanup to do. I do hope this isn't a strange question, but... Afterwards, would you like to spend the night here with me? I just don't want this night to end..."

Mina giggled breathlessly. "I would _love_ that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I think I might leave this one here, but it's possible it may continue at a later date.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! As always comments/thoughts are appreciated!


End file.
